Left Behind
by Tayls927
Summary: Shelly used to be a rouge,but a kit as small as her can't live on her own:Silverfrost just wants the clan to know shes loyal to Thunderclan and thunderclan only.but no matter what she tries,nothing works! will the 2 cats find a bond to fix their problems?


**Random Warriors story...no, i have no idea how I'm gonna manage 4 stories at once but I'll try!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any real warrior cats.**

**I do own Silverfrost, Dragonpaw, and Shelly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graystripe, Sorreltail, Spiderleg, and Sandstorm sniffed around the forest floor. Mousepaw and Honeypaw followed close by. "I hate border patrol in times of peace... There's never any action," Honeypaw complained to Mousepaw in a hushed tone. "Theres no such thing as times of peace when Shadowclan still exists,"Sandstorm hissed to her apprentice. "We're coming to the abandoned two-leg place, be careful,"Sorreltail warned the apprentices of the caved in old two-leg den. The tortoiseshell she-cat shivered at the memory of her near-death experience when she was hit by a falling beam.

Spiderleg's mind was in a whole different world as he thought about Daisy, Rosekit, and Toadkit. Graystripe tasted the air for any new scents. Nothing except the faint scent of Thunderclan and the nearer scent of Dragonpaw and Silverfrost training in the distance. Mousepaw tasted the air to look grown up just like Graystripe. A horrible scent made his whiskers twinge. The others had picked it up too. The all to familiar scent of blood.

"Honeypaw and Mousepaw, go back for back-up just in case theres a rouge battle,"Sandstorm ordered as she and the other warriors dashed toward the scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crash! Mousepaw ran right into Silverfrost. "Uhmm...hi...doya mind?"Silverfrost meowed as she signaled for Mousepaw to step off her anytime. Honeypaw looked anxiously at Dragonpaw. The redish cat said nothing, as usual. The only time any cat besides Silverfrost or Firestar had ever heard him speak was at his apprentice ceremony. "S-s-s-s-s-"Honeypaw stuttered. Dragonpaw gave her a re-assuring flick on the ear. Its not that I don't trust her, its just that she can be kind of scary,Honeypaw whispered to Dragonpaw. He nudged her foward. "Sandstorm sent us for re-enforcements. There was a strong scent of blood over by the abandoned two-leg place. Will-"

"Yeah, I'll go. Not like its gonna make any cat in this clan trust me but by now I don't think anything will,"Silverfrost hissed the last part under her breath. The silver and blue she-cat had lived in Thunderclan since she was 9 moons old. No matter how hard she worked, how hard she fought, or how much she tried, half the cats in the clan still didn't believe she was clan loyal. It was only because she had lived in Riverclan at first. She was the only cat alive besides the new Riverclan leader, Leopardstar who knew she was not clan-born. _It really shouldn't matter what clan I grew up in! Stormfur also grew up in Riverclan, so why am I the only one harshly judged_, she thought.

"Come on Dragonpaw, maybe if we're lucky, the blood will be Dustpelt's,"Silverfrost joked. That was the answer to her question. Silverfost and Dustpelt had never gotten along. At first he was just jealous because she had become a warrior before him, but the hate had grown. The she-cat and her apprentice bounded off and left a slightly scared but amused at the same time pair of apprentices.

"Silverfrost, you were just kidding before, right?"Dragonpaw asked in his timid, quiet voice. "Yeah,don't worry about it. I'd never wish death for a clanmate. Even one as annyoing and arrogant as Dustpelt,"Silverfrost stifled a purr of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graystripe stopped short. The mangled body of a pure silver kit lay at his paws. The she-cat's face was covered in blood and her tail was bent sharply. Through all her other injuries, she was still managing to breathe. "Heres our blood-scent,"Spiderleg nudged the kit. She couldn't have been more than four or five moons. The she-cat yelped in pain as Sorreltail gingerly picked her up by the scruff. She looked at Sandstorm, who nodded in approval. The sound of pawsteps could be heard. Graystripe let out his held breath to see Silverfrost step out, Dragonpaw not even a hair-length from her.

"Woah,"Silverfrost whispered. The silver and blue she-cat sniffed the limp body. "Rouge,"she muttered. Her eyes met Graystripe. He had been her mentor when she was still an apprentice and was her inspiration. A cold shiver went down Silverfrost's spine. _Would the kit die?_ Silverfrost shook off the horrid thought. Just the thought of a kit dying for no reason was enough to make her break down.

Graystripe saw the worry in his friend's eyes. He knew Silverfrost loved him like he was her father. Even Stormfur knew that and treated Silverfrost kindly. _This isn't the time for comfort_, Silverfrost thought, _We have to get her to Leafpool_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: and its done. Not very exciting yet, I know and I'm sorry, I promise it will get better though! R&R, even if you think it sucks!


End file.
